Hidden Love
by Shadow of Dark Souls
Summary: Flooded with feelings for Cecille, Leons struggles with admitting them to her, but is also plagued with fear that she does not feel the same about him. Nikolai, of course, just makes everything worse. Will this love story have a happy ending? Hopefully...


**Hi everyone! The amount of fanfic stories for Luminous Arc looked a little sparse so I decided to add one of my own. I'm still a fledgling writer, but the fact that I'm willing to take the time to write my ideas down is a start, right?**

**The story, if you haven't already noticed, is about Leon and Cecille from the first Luminous Arc. It begins as they are traveling to retrieve the Chronos gem from Vivi. Told from Leon's POV.**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Leon walked slowly with his head down, trailing behind Alph and Theo who were happily chatting away. Lucia and Mel were talking and laughing while Cecille and Saki were talking quietly together. Nikolai, stupid, annoying Nikolai, was ogling the witches from behind like a lost puppy.

That left Leon all alone to his thoughts.

They had come such a long way from Ever Garden. He could still remember training everyday for hours on end, preparing for the journey that they were now embarking on. He could still remember when he first met Alph, Theo, Saki, Nikolai…and Cecille.

He had no memories of his father, the Lion King, only the legend that he left behind. That was his motivation for training so hard, to live up to his father's name, to make him proud.

And now he was a member of the Fatal Hounds, the small group of people that he had grown to call his best friends. Nothing had changed.

Alph was still crazy about training, still crazy about Sir Heath and becoming just like him.

Theo was becoming quite the archer, but he would always be the little boy of the group, always doing whatever Alph was doing.

Saki was quiet as always, her eyes sharp and diligent as she observed her surroundings.

Nikolai was…absolutely certifiably nuts. Obsessed with witches and knowledge, he was always going to be the fantasizing bookworm.

Cecille. Cecille, Cecille, Cecille. She had grown up to be so beautiful, so lovely. A firm believer in the Church and its teachings, she was the most levelheaded of them all.

Then there was Leon. No doubt the strongest fighter of the Fatal Hounds, he was always in front, swinging his large blade at anything in his path. And always keeping an eye out for women with attractive chests.

But lately, more so than ever, he was rethinking this last characteristic of his. Cecille had always caught his eye but he had never thought about her in that way since they grew up together. Until recently, she had always been like a sister to him.

That was just it, though. Until recently. Traveling across the continent as far as they had, he had begun to see her in a different way. Yes, undoubtedly, she was physically very attractive.

But she was so much more than that. So much more.

She was kind…and gentle…and nice…and caring…and loving, and sweet, and charming, and cute, and…

Leon shook his head vigorously, visions of Cecille swimming in his mind as his cheeks warmed up.

"Leon, are you okay? You look a little…red."

Lucia was staring at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! Great, actually!" he responded, a large sheepish grin on his face as it turned a deeper shade of red.

"Alright then," Lucia said, raising her eyebrows as she turned back to push Nikolai away from her.

Leon sighed as he hung his head once more. He would have to tell Cecille someday...

His head shot up as he heard Cecille laugh her beautiful laugh. That sound never failed to put a smile on his face. Yes, one of these days he would have to tell her how he felt. But what if she didn't feel the same about him? What if she would always see him as just a friend and nothing more? What would he do then? He didn't know if he would be able to live with the shame and the embarassment. Or worse...what if she liked _Nikolai_!? Sure, he was annoying and whatnot but she hadn't exactly been pushing him away.

But girls had always been attracted to him. They always went to him first of all the Garden Children and they all flirted with him. Why wasn't Cecille as attracted to him as the other girls were? Was he not good-looking, humorous, and awesome? He certainly thought so, but his thoughts didn't matter. Only hers.

* * *

**That's all I have for now! I hope you like where I'm going with this. Please drop a review to let me know! Reviews are so much more helpful than most people would believe, so please leave one for me!**


End file.
